Odd Calls
by love comes and goes
Summary: A thump, a moan, another giggle, a sigh, a squea- "You Perv!". Crack oneshot


**Hey! I'm back! My second oneshot for this fandom and I wanted to mention that this is M for a reason.**

**But how I love to torture Kallen so...**

* * *

Kallen was annoyed.

She called Lelouch's phone six times and she had yet to get an answer.

_What is he doing!!!_

Unbeknown to her, Lelouch was sleeping. He would have answered if not for a certain immortal.

Her usual mask of a face held a slight glint in her eye when she put the phone on silent.

There was no reason for her actions other than it seemed amusing. Lelouch was sleeping like the dead and her pizza wouldn't arrive for another half hour.

And she was bored.

And yet another idea crossed her mind, one which would in sure a half hour to go by.

* * *

"Argh!!!!" Kallen, through stubbornness alone, called again. Half way through the second ring it stopped and it was answered.

"Zero?... Zero!" Kallen's voice was loud and fierce.

The phone had been answered yet the other line was silent and vein popped out on her forehead.

"I know your there, Damn it! Answer me!"

Truth be told, Lelouch was sleeping quite comfortably.

C.C. was about to change that.

"Lelouch." Kallen froze, not expecting a girls voice to answer, much less a _familiar_ voice.

It grew silent in the other line and she wondered if the vile woman hung up.

"I'm tired C.C., now is not the time." Kallen heard Lelouch grumble.

"I'm bored, my pizza isn't here yet." C.C. explained.

"And through delusion alone you thought it was fine to wake me because you were bored?" Lelouch asked, slightly grumpy.

"Yes."

A hard sigh and some shuffling and Lelouch cried out. Kallen wasn't sure whether to call out but something was holding her back despite wanting to both hang up and pretend she heard nothing or go over there and see what was wrong.

"What are you doing!" Lelouch yelled, his voice cracking.

"I'm. Bored." C.C. answered.

"And so you touch me!"

Kallen paled, not realizing people were gathering behind her. She had been in the conference room where the black knights gathered, calling to make sure Zero would arrive on time. And she had called for the first time about an hour ago.

And then called several times since then and she did not want to hang up after all that hard work to finally get an answer.

"Yes. You didn't seem to have any aversion to it last time." C.C. answered simply.

"Last time...?"

The phone grew silent and she put her ear closer to the speaker hoping to hear something. The Black Knights behind her, unconsciously, did the same.

"L-last time didn't count." he finally said, his voice unnaturally high.

"I beg to differ." C.C. countered, slight amusement in her voice. The sound of more movement and- was that a giggle-- moan?!?

"You asked for it." Lelouch growled.

A thump, a moan, another giggle, a sigh, and a squea-

"You perv!" Kallen yelled, ending the call. She was completely red in the face, from embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure.

"Who knew our leader was such a ladies man?"

Kallen squealed in surprise and kicked the poor unnamed soldier that had made the comment.

It made her feel better, maybe she would... hit people-

At least until she saw Lelouch.

The screams of pain were heard all throughout The Black Knights Head Quarters.

* * *

In the room, Lelouch stood frozen from the yell.

"C.C.- you- you didn't, did you?" Lelouch finally said, looking down at half naked beauty wide eyed.

"Whatever could you mean?" C.C. asked dryly, despite the flush on her face. Lelouch sighed dramatically and reached over to close his phone, wishing he had looked at it- at least in its direction so that he might of noticed its suspicious position.

"I hate you." Lelouch mentioned, nipping her collar bone roughly.

C2 merely pulled his hair harder.

"I'll deal with it later." He murmured against her skin, finding that he really didn't have the focus to care about her little prank.

His jacket and undershirt lay forgotten and her own hands roamed before finding his pants.

Lelouch bucked, his hands finding her breasts as he sucked her lip greedily.

Just his boxers and he could-

The doorbell rang and he was unceremoniously pushed off the bed. C.C. was out of the room before he knew what hit him.

His breath was shallow and he fought to control it, not at all moving, only blinking at his ceiling repeatedly.

Silence.

The door opened once more, and C.C. walked in, carrying four pizza boxes, a slice already in hand as she chewed.

She stared down at him, as did he, out of place confusion on his face before she - finally - swallowed.

"You did make thirty minutes fly by."

* * *

**Ah**... C.C. is so diabolical, don't you think?

I've actually had this oneshot for a while now and simply forgot to post it.

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**_

Anyway...

Review!


End file.
